1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for connecting members wherein a first member is connected to a second member movable relative to the first member via a spring member capable of storing a reaction force by elastic deformation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a structure for connecting a first member having stiffness and a second member movable relative to the first member and having stiffness via a spring member disposed between the first and second members and capable of accumulating reaction force by elastic deformation, a variety of examples have been contemplated. For example, a structure in which the first member and second member are connected pivotably at their end portions and a twisting coil spring is disposed at this pivoting portion has been contemplated (see for example Japanese Patent No. 2616332 (see particularly paragraph 0020)).
Then, in the structure described in the Japanese Patent No. 2616332, the twisting coil spring needs to be disposed as well as a pivoting shaft on which the first and second members are connected, between the first and second members. If such a twisting coil spring is exposed outside, substance may go into between the twisting coil spring and pivoting shaft so that a relative movement between the first and second members becomes unsmooth, which is a problem to be solved. On the other hand, if a cover for wrapping such a twisting coil spring is provided, that cover needs to be provided in the vicinity of the pivoting shaft, so that apparently the diameter near the pivoting shaft increases largely as compared with the widths of the first and second members thereby generating such a disadvantage that its appearance is poor to see.